


Question Time

by shockandlock



Series: Game of Life [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Conventions, Flashback, Fluff, LPer!Ace, M/M, Twitch Streaming, VA!Marco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shockandlock/pseuds/shockandlock
Summary: Ace isn't surprised that the chat keeps throwing out so many questions, but they're in for quite a long story. After all, "How did you meet?" is so much more than a coincidental fling.





	1. How did you get together?

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to JuHuaTai, who really wanted me to continue this AU! There will probably be more to this one too, so stay tuned!
> 
> Enjoy!

“How did you guys meet?” Ace read out as the chat scrolled by. He smiled at Marco squeezing his hand. “Well we’ve actually always known each other. Our parents knew each other, so we pretty much grew up together.”

* * *

 

_“I don’t see why we have to go to this stupid house,” Ace grumbled to Sabo, crossing his arms as their family waited for the door to open._

_“Mr. Newgate is dad’s friend. At least try to fake it, Ace, and besides, Mom said he has kids.”_

_“I don’t want to play with some stupid little brats.”_

_He stared at the door, imagining what lay behind: brats screaming and running about, making an absolute mess of everything. But then the door actually opened._

_“You must be Mr. and Mrs. Gol. Pops is waiting inside, yoi.” The blond turned away from their parents and smiled at him. “Hey, I’m Marco!”_

* * *

 

“I mostly hung out just with my brothers beforehand, but ah, I think with Marco around I was more social.”

Marco snorted. “Took awhile for that to happen, yoi. Ace was such an angry kid, and I’ve got the pictures to prove it.”

“Mar…”

“Kidding.” Marco laughed, pressing a kiss to Ace’s forehead. The chat freaked of course, ‘awwwwing’ and cooing at their PDA. “I’ll bring them next time.”

Chat continued to scroll, throwing out more questions “How did we get together? Well that’s a more complicated story.”

“So Marco did a lot of acting in high school…”

* * *

 

_“Marco, you’re definitely getting the part! You shouldn’t stress so much!” Ace reassured as he lounged across the couch, eyes fixed on his video game on the screen. He was just so close to beating this boss!_

_“I just need to practice one more time, Ace.”_

_“It’s just one line, Mar.”_

_“But It’s the most important one.” Marco threw the script onto the coffee table. “Please, Ace.”_

_Ace sighed and sat up, pausing his game and grabbing the script as Marco sat next to him. “Fine. I’ll read.”_

_Read like he always did for Marco. Line-by-line of the lovesick heroine’s dialogue as Marco read his lines back. Ace was far from an actor himself, but Marco was the true talent. Passion in every line, Ace could believe that the character really jumped out of the script of this cheesy high school play._

**_“But what about your girlfriend? What would she think?”_ **

_**“We broke up.”** Marco even followed the stage directions, head in his hands. _

**_“Excuse me?”_ **

_**“I said we broke up!”** Marco stood up fast as he yelled out his line. There was a quietness as he paced (dramatic pause as the writer had helpfully put). **“Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.”** _

**_“This isn’t about me. This is about you. Jason, she made you happy. I don’t underst-”_ **

**_“No, not her. You’re the one that makes me happy, Ace.”_ **

_Ace froze, stare snapping towards Marco. His own eyes were wide. “Marco, you just….”_

_“Forget about it, Ace. It was just a slip of the tongue,” Marco said, yet he rushed over to door and grabbed his jacket. “I need to go.”_

_“Wait, Marco!”_

_“I forgot I needed to pick up some groceries for Thatch. Sorry about this, Ace.” Yet he didn’t even say goodbye as the door shut behind him._

* * *

“We did talk about it later though,” Ace explained.

“It was my fault really,” Marco added. “But I guess it really was something we needed to talk about.”

**[missaquahero]: so is that all?**

**[freshchees3]: moreeeeeeeeeeeeee**

“Don’t worry! It gets more dramatic than that.” People really did love a story, Ace mused.

“We decided that it just wasn’t going to work- at least not then,” Marco said. “It was our senior year and there was just a lot going on, especially with college apps. We already knew that Ace was going to stay in the city and go to the local uni.”

“Ma needed someone at home. Sabo wanted to go far, so it had to be me. And I…. I didn’t want to burden Marco with a long distance relationship either…”

* * *

_“How’s the acting going, Mr. Superstar?” Ace teased, grinning at the image of Marco on his screen._

_Marco rolled his eyes. “Please, Ace. I’m still a student. And it’s going fine. I actually have class soon though.”_

_Ace bit his lip. “I keep forgetting about the time difference,” Ace said, trying to ignore the sunlight behind Marco even if his own room was dark._

_“What about you, Ace? Have you decided on your classes for next semester?”_

_“Yeah. I’ve been looking into some Digital Media stuff. Izo was helping me look through course stuff. Better taste than his taste in people at least.”_

_“Are they trying to set you up again, yoi?”_

_“Blind Date number 659…”_

_“You’re exaggerating, yoi.” He said that even though he had to deal with his brothers setting him up on dates way longer than Ace had. “Maybe you should give it a shot.”_

_“But, Marco-”_

_“Ace, I need to go,” Marco said with a frown as he glanced down at his phone. “Friend needs me for something. See you soon?”_

_“Ah, yeah. See you.” Love you, lingered on his lips as the call ended, but it died when Rouge called him down to help with dinner._

* * *

“It was hard even just staying in touch,” Ace said.

“I eventually got busy with school productions and activities, so we really only saw each other when I came home, which wasn’t very often either.”

“That’s kinda around when I started making videos too. I just needed a distraction from things, and it really did work for a while, but...”

* * *

 

_Grand City Con. Ace had been waiting for this for months now. Mainly for the merch shopping, but he was planning on attending a few panels and going around to make videos for his channel His viewers loved convention time, especially with his special haul videos showing what he bought at the convention._

_Ace adjusted his pass for security as he passed into the convention hall. He had taken a look at the schedule already, and there weren’t any particular panels that he was interested in right now, but the game show later looked fun. He grinned. “Shopping time.”_

_He continued to walk, glancing down at his map, yet his distraction caused him to bump into someone. “Oh sorry, I…”_

_Ace trailed off when he realized exactly who he was looking at. The distinguishable haircut and droopy eyes… “Marco?”_

_He didn’t even know Marco was back in town. He thought Marco got a job in Sabaody after graduating. Maybe this was just temporary for the convention._

_“Ace?” Marco asked as he smiled. “I didn’t know you would be here, yoi.”_

_“It was in my update video,” Ace muttered. “But you would have known that if you watched my videos like you said you did.”_

_“I do, Ace. It’s just-”_

_Ace suddenly felt a hard pat on his back. “Acey! I was wondering if I’d see you around.”_

_“Hey, Thatch.”_

_Thatch frowned, holding his hands up defensively. “You haven’t come around to Pops’ lately. I thought you’d be there every day once Marco moved back.”_

_“Thatch.” Marco glared at his brother._

_“Wh…” Thatch quieted, finally noticing the atmosphere. “You haven’t told him?”_

_It was clear what Marco hadn’t been telling him now, but it wasn’t something that Ace wanted to process right then and there. So he bolted, shoving his thoughts to the side for now. He wasn’t going to let his stupid emotions and Marco ruin his convention experience._

_“You really screwed that up, Mar, didn’t you?”_

_“Don’t rub it in, yoi.”_

\----

 

_Ace didn’t know what he was thinking going to the ‘Intro to Voice Acting’ Panel. He thought it would be a fun thing to do for his channel to help him with reading out unvoiced character lines better, but he should have actually read the panel description clearly._

**_Have you ever thought about being a voice actor? Come and get a glimpse of the voice acting industry with voice actors of all levels! Featuring the voice cast of the highly anticipated dub of Tale of the Wind._ **

_Marco had texted him about being in some games as minor roles (Ace had played them for his channel of course) and about a bigger role he had recently gotten, but he didn’t think Marco would actually be here. Thankfully,  Ace had brought a hat along. Maybe Marco wouldn’t see him._

_It was going smoothly. The voice actors talked about what their experience was working in the industry- “First and foremost, it’s just_ **_acting._ ** _”- as well as their struggles. They called up some volunteers to practice some line reading (Ace made sure to keep his head down)._

_But then it came to the Q &A, which included requests. _

_A teenage girl stepped up to the microphone. “Hi! Uh, my request is for Marco.”_

_“Go ahead, yoi.”_

_“I love the character you’re voicing the in the Wind dub. Can you say his confession line?”_

_“Of course.” Ace peered out from under his hat to just barely look at Marco._

**_“The winds may carry me away from you, but may they carry my love home.”_ **

_Ace couldn’t help it. His heart fluttered in his chest. Marco may have been acting, but it was still his voice- the voice Ace had longed to hear so much._ **_‘I guess Marco doesn’t want to hear mine.’_ **

_He was still lost in thought as he left the convention. “Damn it,” he cursed quietly after reaching into his empty pocket. “My train pass…” He must have misplaced it when taking his wallet out earlier._

_“Do you need a ride, yoi?”_

_Ace knew who it was of course. “Hmph. Do you even want me in your car?” He finally looked up at Marco, whose gentle smile was starting to fade._

_“Ace…”_

_The waver in Marco’s eyes still made Ace flinch. Even after the time and distance, Marco was still Marco. “Sorry,” he muttered. “It would be nice.”_

_The car ride was quiet, but Ace couldn’t help his own curiosity hanging in the air. He still bit his lip. Marco didn’t explain things to him, so did he really deserve any words back?_

_Ace breathed a sigh of relief when they pulled into his driveway. He was about to hop out before Marco could say anything, but the door was still locked._

_Ace pulled the handle once more. “Marco. Let me out.”_

_“Ace just…. Let me talk to you. I missed you.”_

_“You sure don’t act like it,” Ace said, still turned towards his window. “Wouldn’t make a difference if I left right now.”_

_A hand brushed his shoulder, but pulled away quick. “Please. I know I lied, but please I can explain.”_

_“Marco-”_

_There was a sudden knock against the hood of the car, pulling the two out of their argument. Ace held back another curse. He couldn’t avoid Marco now that Portgas D. Rouge was involved._

_Soon, Rouge ushered them in for a cup of tea with a smile, whispering something to Marco. Ace left his cup on the table. Marco held his, but didn’t drink. Now, it was a matter of who spoke first._

_“I’m sorry, Ace,” Marco said as he set his tea down next to Ace’s._

_Ace said nothing, yet he allowed himself to look- look at the man he had missed so much. Marco was still Marco. Same blue, droopy eyes. Same soft, blond hair._

_“I missed your voice, Marco,” Ace confessed, legs curled up to his chest. “Not the voice I could barely hear in some games I played- your voice.”_ **_The one that was mine…_ ** _“Why didn’t you tell me you came back?”_

_“Believe me, Ace I wanted to see you more than anything.”_

_“Then why didn’t you come?”_

_“I was afraid,” Marco said, quiet, but still loud enough for Ace to hear. It was amazing how he could make Ace quiet again with just words. “I was busy, but I avoided you more so because I was scared. Ever since I told you to go on that blind date I… I regret it.”_

_“Marco…”_

_“I didn’t want to leave you behind, but it was my dream school. I was so far away that I was scared that you would leave_ **_me_ ** _behind.”_

_“But you know how scared I was without you, Marco?” Ace cried, finally reaching out for one of Marco’s hands shakily. “I hardly heard from you! I thought you found someone else, someone better... I made those videos for you! I- I just wanted you to know I was still there!”_

_“I thought you were happy without me, yoi. Your videos… It hurt to watch because I wished I was there with you. I stopped since I didn’t think I made a difference once you were getting so many views.”_

_“You’re the one that makes me happy, stupid Marco.”_

_They fell into silence once more, holding hands like they were 18 again and not in their mid-twenties._

_“We’re far from okay, aren’t we?”_

_“Yeah.”_

* * *

“It almost didn’t happen if we’re being completely honest,” Marco said, pulling Ace closer. “We didn’t kiss or anything romantic like that. Just cleared the air between us, started over.”

“It was a trial, but we made it through. Never stopped loving each other.” Ace snuggled to his side, kissing his cheek. “Then Marco took me on our first date at the last day of Grand City Con!”

“Ah, Ace. _That’s_ a different story for another time.”


	2. The First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to popular demand, Ace and Marco absolutely must explain the story of their first date. Stupid cliffhangers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should have been done earlier I'm sorry! I'm thinking of more things that I can add besides just MarcoAce stuff. If you have any suggestions of what questions/stories I can do, feel free to suggest! It would help a lot. Thanks to Rbook for letting me bounce ideas off of them!
> 
> Also if you would like your username to be used in like Ace's "chat" let me know! It saves me the trouble of having to constantly come up with fake names.

Ace and Marco’s little Q&A session was cut short since their story took quite a bit of time to tell, and they had to get to sleep to take the kids to school the next day. Ace made sure to plan out a dedicated Q&A stream later that week, tweeting out the time and date to his followers.

_ Dinner and Q&A with the Best Waifu!  _ Ace titled the stream.

The kids were at Pops’ house, so this time Ace and Marco could stream without any possible interruptions (hopefully). 

“Hey, guys!” Ace greeted, pausing from taking a bite of his fried rice once the stream fully started. Marco waved quietly since he was still chewing. “We’re back for more Q&A this time, and maybe we’ll have some time for some multiplayer if Marco’s feeling up to it.”

“We’ll see how it goes,” Marco said.

**[gogopuppyrangers]: first date!!!!!**

**[fluffpuff64]: no more cliffhangers blease**

**[firefan294]: i think you should tell the first date story**

“Alright, alright!” Ace wasn’t surprised at the numerous requests. They had left it off in a rather interesting place.

“So, our first date was at Grand City Con, which isn’t exactly the most romantic place….”

* * *

_ “Er, so… where should we go?” Ace asked. He had been so eager to go with Marco to Grand City Con as a date, but he forgot: conventions weren’t exactly the place for romantic, intimate outings. _

_ It was crowded and loud, but thankfully no one paid them any mind. _

_ “We can go where you want to go, Ace,” Marco said, opening the convention guide to the panel list. “I like conventions too, but I’m here for you today.” _

_ Ace bit his lip, eyes wandering to the description of one panel in particular. What he really wanted was do was go to the Q&A panel for the Dragonia Chronicles. The developers would be discussing the new remake of Dark Dragonia and how they came up with the updated mechanics. Apparently, they also had an exciting announcement as well… _

_ But did he really want to nerd out in front of Marco on their first date? _

_ “This one?” Marco pointed to the Dragonia panel. _

_ “Wh- how did…” _

_ “You were only looking at that one, yoi.” _

_ Ace blushed. “Oh.” _

_ Still Marco smiled at him. “Ace, you don’t have to be shy. I actually remember these games from when you asked me to help with the strategy.” _

_ “Didn’t need help,” Ace denied, but Turn-Based Strategy wasn’t exactly his forte. He had gotten better at it over the years though so he could experience the Dragonia Chronicles’ compelling story.  _

_ “Shall we go? It would be nice to get some seats.”  _

_ “If it’s really okay with you,” Ace said.  _

_ They walked side-by-side as Ace lead the way, but he squeaked and stopped once he felt fingers brush the palm of his hand. He looked back at Marco, face red. _

_ “Sorry, Ace,” Marco said, looking away. “I thought it would be easier to stay together if we held hands, but if you aren’t comfortable-” _

_ “No! I want to!” Ace quickly grabbed Marco’s hand and pulled him closer. “I- um…” _

_ Thankfully, Marco’s smile returned and he squeezed Ace’s hand in his grip. “Now then. Shall we?” _

* * *

“You should have seen Ace during the panel,” Marco said. “He was so excited over everything. Even just concept art.”

“Marco, it was on my vlog. You held the camera for me.” 

“Ah right.” Ace himself wouldn’t forget the video. His viewers memed the shit out of his reaction to the announcement for Light of Dragonia (a  _ long awaited _ new chapter for the Dragonia series). 

“But Marco was excited too! Talking all about how good the voice lines were and making me promise to wait to play the Dark Dragonia remake so we could play it together.”

“Yet you sat in my lap the whole time we played.”

“Not the whole time!” Ace said. He would however admit that Marco’s lap was very comfortable. “Anyways, after the panel…”

* * *

_ “I can’t believe they’re making another Dragonia game!” Ace exclaimed- practically squealed. He had so much energy that he would be running around the convention if Marco wasn’t holding his hand. _

_ “Well, it’s still early in development,” Marco said, but that didn’t deter Ace who continued to mutter to himself. _

_ “I need to preorder a copy- no two copies! Three! Special edition! One for me, one for you, and then I can do a giveaway on my channel. What do you think, Marco?” _

_ Marco chuckled. Ace’s excitement was too cute for Marco to deter it. “What if I want to buy it for you?” _

_ “I’ll still buy your copy for you then, Marco,” Ace said. “You can’t pay for everything. You’re already paying for lunch.” _

_ “What?” _

_ And so, twenty minutes later, Ace and Marco sat on the convention center floor as Ace shoved convention center hot dogs into his mouth. “Your appetite is still the same, I see.” _

_ Upon his comment, Ace swallowed. “Yeah and you better get used to it!” _

_ “I actually quite missed it,” Marco said. “One of my boyfriend’s many talents.” _

_ Poor Ace choked on one of his hot dogs. “B-boyfriend?” _

_ “Too soon?” _

_ “No!” Ace replied perhaps too eagerly. “I-I like it.”  _

_ Ace’s eating pace slowed significantly- not because he was ashamed, but because one of his hands was preoccupied with gripping one of Marco’s hands tightly.  _

_ “So what do you want to do next?” Ace asked, eager to continue the date. _

_ “How about we go to the arcade?” Marco suggested. “It’s been awhile since we got to play anything together.” _

_ “Are you ready to lose then, Marco?” _

_ “In your dreams, Ace.” _

* * *

“Then I kicked Ace’s ass at Mario Kart.”

“Hey!” Ace whined, nudging Marco’s arm. “You lost horribly at Taiko Drum Master!”

“But we didn’t bet on that one.”

By “bet” Marco meant that he made Ace sit in his lap on the crowded train ride back to the station where they parked, but just thinking about telling that story right now made Ace blush.

“ _ Anyways _ , Marco dropped me off at home after the train ride…”

* * *

_ Like the day before, it was suddenly quiet between them as they sat in Marco’s car in the driveway, but this quiet was different- the kind that glowed between two people holding hands.  _

_ “I’m really happy right now, Marco,” Ace said. Marco hung on to his every word with a smile. “It’s kinda like how things used to be.” _

_ “Ah, do I need to work on being a better boyfriend then? Want me to carry you again?” Marco teased.  _

_ “Wha-! I don’t think that’s it!” Though Ace would admit that he liked the idea of Marco carrying him. “ _ _ Things don’t have to change between us, but I also want them to. We can hang out like usual, but I want to hold your hand and kiss you too.” Ace’s cheeks blossomed into a beautiful red. “I lo- um I really, you know like…. I really wanted this, Marco.” _

_ Suddenly, Marco leaned in closer, and a soft wetness pressed against his cheek. “I really wanted you as well, Ace.” _

_ Though a part of Ace knew it was coming, that didn’t stop him from  _ **_squeaking._ ** _ “Than- um thanks for today! You know with the date! I, um- see ya!” Ace practically fell out of the car, further embarrassing himself in an attempt to get away from Marco to hide his flustered speech.  _

**_‘Stupid Ace! Stupid!’_ ** _ Ace chanted mentally, resisting the urge to beat his hands against his face. It was their first date and Ace ended it like an absolute idiot! _

_ He heard a door slam behind him, and he turned to see Marco get out of his car. “Marco, what are you-” _

_ Before Ace could finish his question, Marco grabbed his arm and pulled him against his chest. “Sorry, Ace. Let me end this properly.” _

_ The softness of Marco’s lips that had only moments ago brushed against his cheek now pressed against Ace’s own lips. It was warm, though Ace mainly felt the warmth in his chest. Marco’s lips moved as his hands wandered down to rest on Ace’s hips. Ace groaned, legs weak as he leaned on the hood of Marco’s car. _

_ “My, my, boys. You’re like a couple of teenager!” _

_ Ace was sure that the bright blush in his cheeks would never go away. Rouge, carrying her the watering can that Ace had bought her for Mother’s  Day, smiled at them. _

_ “Mom!” Ace whined. He sure felt like a teenager now.  _

_ “Ms. Portgas, this uh….” _

_ “Don’t worry, boys. I’m happy for you,” Rouge said. “Ace, you water my flowers for me? I need to call Edward.” _

_ “Mom!” _

* * *

“So, embarrassingly enough, Our first date ended more like we were in high school than out of college.” Ace scratched the side of his face sheepishly.  

“And yet, I don’t think we would change it for the world.” 

For a moment, Ace couldn’t help pulling his gaze away from the camera, looking at Marco like he was his entire world. His heart always skipped a beat because Marco would look at him the same way, and Ace would feel warmth again just like their first date. And Marco was right. He wouldn’t trade it for anything else.    
  



	3. Breakfast- Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Q&A streams sounds like a good idea, so a breakfast stream it is!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really wanted to publish something so this might be bad? This one is a little different because I did it more so they were answering and actual question than focusing on a flashback, but I'll try to find a balance if need be.

Q&A Streams became a regular occurrence. Thankfully, Ace decided to start using a format instead of hoping to see a good question in a chat of hundreds of people.

_ Send us some questions! We’ll answer some of them on the next Q&A stream! _ he had tweeted. Needless to say, they had been bombarded with questions, and it took a few days to comb through them and pick the best ones, but it was definitely going to be interesting.

“We’re back everyone!” Ace greeted. “Thanks so much for your questions. There was a lot, so we pre-selected a few to answer while we eat breakfast.”

“Don’t worry. The kids are at school already,” Marco said. “Which brings us to our first question: Marco, why do you have time for these streams? Shouldn’t you be at work?”

“Marco! I was gonna read the questions!” Bits of toast sprayed out of Ace’s mouth as he protested.

“Too bad.” Marco chuckled, pressing a kiss to Ace’s cheek before he pressed a napkin into his face. 

“Simply put, I’m not working on much right now.”

“Which means I get Marco all to myself.” It was hard not to read in to the suggestive tone when Ace wiggled his eyebrows and started right at the camera. 

Marco rolled his eyes. “Nice try. Anyways, I’m not called in every day to record. I just finished up a big project- which I can’t talk about yet by the way.”

“He was working really hard on it all,” Ace said. “Sometimes, he’d have days where he had to work for 13 hours each day. Times like that are when I had to put a hold on streams or videos to take care of the kids.”

* * *

_ “I can’t wait for you to be done with this,” Ace said, snuggling up to Marco’s chest. Marco looked exhausted with obvious bags under his eyes, and as his husband, Ace hated it. The company wanted to rush the game out, which also meant a heavy demand on the voice actors as well. Even if this dumb game was supposedly one of the most highly anticipated titles of the year, Ace was definitely resenting the executives making these decisions. _

_ “I’m more worried about the developers,” Marco said. He took a sip of his green tea with honey to help his throat. _

_ “But you read so many lines today, Marco! The kids wanted to see you, but work kept you so late!”  _

_ It wasn’t the first time that Ace worried, and it wouldn’t be the last, but like always, Marco knew what to do. He set down his tea so he could cuddle Ace back comfortably. “Ace, my love, my flame. If I wasn’t sure that I could handle this, then I never would have agreed to do this.” Ace still looked away, but Marco captured his eye contact with a soft kiss to his forehead. “I promise that I’ll take some time off after this. We can take plenty of naps together and maybe even go someplace nice with the kids.” _

_ “That does sound nice…” _

_ “And maybe you’ll be the one overexerting your voice for once.” _

_ “Oh?” Ace hooked his leg over Marco’s waist. “I like the sound of that.” _

_ “Later. Now is sleep time.”  _

_ Sleep didn’t come quite yet however. Once Ann and Ed found out Marco had come home, they had leapt into bed with their parents. At least it made for warmer cuddling. _

* * *

“It’s exhausting,” Marco said, setting down the breakfast wrap that Ace had made for him. “Reading so many lines and having to redo a lot as well, but if I didn’t love acting and I didn’t love voice acting, then I wouldn’t be doing this.”

“We’re still planning on taking that vacation, but I need to prepare a lot of content ahead of time so you guys can still have videos to watch while I’m away.” It was a lot of work, since Ace placed a lot of value into his schedule (which hadn’t always been the case, but that was another story for another time). 

“And me being home gives him more time to do that. I take care of the kids and some other chores around the house and Ace has more time to record and stream.”

“So next question!”


End file.
